


When Things Go Wrong

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Abra and Billy have to save him, Billy will live in this AU, Gen, and Danny is kidnapped by the cult, it kind of goes down hill after that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Things go wrong, Danny finding himself taken by the cult and now Abra and Billy have to save him before they eat his shine.
Relationships: Abra Stone & Dan "Danny" Torrance, Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm...."

"Shit, he's waking up again-"

"Give him another fucking dose-"

"Fourth time-" 

Danny was vaguely aware of a number of voices that surrounded him. Men and women, he couldn't really tell as he opened his eyes. 

"Fuck he's moving." A woman's voice cursed loudly. 

"How the fuck is he still alive? Most kids go down after one dose."

"I don't know if you've noticed but he's not a fucking kid." Danny's head pounded a mile a minute as he tried to sit up but found his body refused to move. The blurriness slowly cleared from his vision to see a group of people surrounding him. Two things hit him at once. One, he was in a moving vehicle. And two, he was surrounded by the weird child killing cult. All eyeing him hungrily.

"Wh....what the fuck...?" He lifted his head slightly and shockwaves were sent through his body. He tried moving his hands but something stopped Danny.

"He smells like alcohol and cigarettes. I hate it." The teenage girl spoke up with a sneer. "You ask me we should've killed him already, bastard's friend killed Sarey. Who knows where Crow Daddy is."

"I'm sorry....but who the fuck are you?" The blonde responded by spitting in his face.

"None of your god damn business, pig."

"Aw come on Snakebite, don't be like that. He's probably going to be the only decent meal we've had in years." The fat man leaned in and despite his disorientation Danny backed away. 

"He's probably going to last a few months. I can feel the energy pulsing off him."

"We should eat him now and get over with," Doug gritted out as he leaned in, grabbing Danny hard by the face.

"Settle down," Annie pushed the man away as the trailer continued to drive. "There's enough of him to go around when we get back. Doug?" The man nodded silently and brought the syringe to Danny's neck before pressing down the plunger. 

The man's last thoughts hoping that Abra and Billy were okay.


	2. Hospitals Suck but not as Much as Hippies

Billy didn't know what happened. One minute they were shooting at the wanna be Manson family, the next Danny was grabbed and dragged into the camper. They only managed to get one of the magic hippies before the others overwhelmed them. 

He only found out exactly what happened when he woke up in the hospital with the headache. The blonde girl with them, couldn't have been more than fifteen. She told him to kill himself. He lifted the gun up to his head and shot. A couple of campers and their now traumatized child found him and brought him back to the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle, the bullet just barely missing his frontal lobe.

Of course it looked like a suicide attempt and they kept him under close watch. He tried to tell them about Danny but of course they thought he was crazy. His worried ramblings didn't exactly help his case.

"Billy?" He looked up the see that little girl Danny was trying to protect. The door was open with her father close behind. Looking past them he saw the nurses and doctors frozen in time. 

"Abra, you're alright," Billy smiled as the girl's father helped him out of the hospital bed. 

"One of those fuckers came into my house." David gritted out. "I didn't mean to but when I saw that bastard trying hurt Abra...." The man handed a bag to Billy. Actual clothes, hopefully not as scratchy as the hospital gown. "What about you?"

"You know, been better. Didn't have a hole in my head...." Billy slipped his pants, David covering his daughter's eyes as the man did so. "Danny..."

"We know." Abra said as she took a seat on the bed. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Billy said as he put the flannel shirt on. "And kill those God damn soul sucking hippie bastards."

"Hey watch your language. Abra's right here."

"Dad."

"What? You're still a kid."


	3. A Pitstop

Danny had been awake for a while now but didn't let any of the group know. His neck aching from a combination of the injections and the way he was laid down in the back seat. There was five or six of them in the van. They were on a highway...if he focused hard enough he could see the signs outside. They were on a freeway heading towards just outside of Pennsylvania. It was dark now with few cars passing by. Early in the morning?

Testing out his hands he found they were heavily duct taped behind him. Unable to to move his fingers. His legs were in a similar position making escaping the coven almost impossible. His eyes were just slightly open as he watched the outline of the cult members move about. Listening to them talk about pulling over for the night. 

"C'mon, just a little hit to keep us going. Won't hurt him too much." The voice of the large man who took baseball kid's glove spoke.

"We're all hungry," a woman's voice begged. Danny was surprised by the van coming to a sudden stop. The only thing catching him was a seatbelt wrapped around his chest. He gasped loudly, his eyes jerking open.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's up." Another shorter man called out, leaning down to be at eye level with Danny. His eyes instantly darting to the knife in the short man's hand. They were on the side of the road in middle of nowhere. No one to stop and hear if he began to scream.

"Just a little snack to keep us going," the youngest member sneered at him. Danny tried to move away but the short man already crawled on top of him. The rest of the group gathering around Danny as the knife came down. Burying itself in his shoulder as he screamed out in pain. The knife twisting making blood spurt. 

Through his haze of pain Danny could see the steam coming out of his mouth. His shine. 

"The world is a hungry, hungry place Danny." He remembered Hallorann's words. Watching these people eagerly inhaling his shine made him realize exactly how real those words were. 

"Hello?" The feeding was interrupted by a loud knock on the side of the van door. One of the group glanced out the door and cursed.

"Shit, it's a fucking cop," she hissed. Danny's eyes lit up as he went to call out but the man on top of him immediately covered his mouth. The knife still imbedded in his shoulder combined with the drowsiness from the drugs, Danny found himself starting to get light headed. Watching as the man with baseball boy's glove opened the van door.

"Can I help you officer?" He asked and Danny wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he was there.

"Everything all right here? You've been driving the past few miles with your lights off." The officer said, trying to peer in the van. Danny and the rest of the group out of view. 

"Oh, uh, shit sorry officer. Didn't realize." The man looked off to the side.

"I'm going to have to give you a ticket. I'm going to need your proof of insurance and to do a quick sweep of your vehicle." Danny had gotten to know the police force really well on his downward spiral of alcoholism. This wasn't standard procedure. Did he hear-

Danny's thoughts were cut off by a loud gun shot. Eyes darting towards the large man holding a gun he grabbed from the glove compartment. The fallen officer laid on the floor, a bullet hole in his head.

"Jesus fucking Christ Barry. Did you have to fucking shoot him?" The man on top of Danny asked, getting off him with a disgusted face. 

"What? He was going to come in here." The man shrugged, casually kicking the man out of vehicle. Starting the vehicle up as he got in the driver seat. 

"Yeah now we're going to have to change the blood out of the shag. Do you know how hard that is?" The woman asked as the rest of the group dispersed into the van, satisfied with the taste of Danny they got. 

"Someone needs to clean up the pig," The teen said as she saw Danny writhing. "Don't need him bleeding out too soon." 

"Don't worry," the woman wearing an apron assured her. Approaching Danny with a syringe and plunging it in his neck. "I'll make him feel all better..."


End file.
